


Первый среди равных

by llaudat



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: FB-2012, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять человек считали, что знают Чезаре Борджиа. Ни один не мог поручиться, что так оно и есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый среди равных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il'uomo d'oro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36796) by [La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/pseuds/La%20Reine%20Noire). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012
> 
> 1) Название "Il'uomo d'oro" - дословно с итальянского «золотой человек»  
> 2) Перевод латинских выражений: первые три – цитаты из покаянных псалмов, последнее – цитата Плавта:  
> [i] Возсмердеша и согниша раны моя от лица безумия моего.  
> [ii] Жертва Богу дух сокрушенный:сердца сокрушенного и смиренного.  
> [iii] Боже, помилуй меня. Боже, помилуй нас. Ты не презришь, Боже.  
> [iv] Любимцы богов умирают молодыми.

I. Ваноцца

 

Она разродилась, едва солнце выглянуло из-за горизонта, и ее сын вошел в мир с яростным криком, слышным на другом конце Рима. Младенец успокоился, только когда повитуха отдала его в руки матери, и посмотрел на нее глазами темными, как у отца, и настолько полными жизни, что у Ваноццы не было иного выбора, кроме как влюбиться с первого взгляда.

Хоть Хуан и родился первым, Чезаре, без сомнения, был любимцем – ослепительным отражением отца, который, несмотря на величайшую честь, какую только могла оказать Святая Церковь, признал своих отпрысков без малейших угрызений совести. Конечно, кто бы отказался от таких безупречных детей, будь он хоть Папа Римский.

Ваноцца открыто пошла против Родриго – она никогда не могла называть его Александром, даже в мыслях – только когда он стал настаивать на том, чтобы Чезаре принял духовный сан. 

– У него не тот характер, чтобы служить Церкви, Родриго. Не сомневаюсь, ты и сам это видишь.

Он отмахнулся от ее слов одной рукой, папская печать прочертила яркую линию в свете полуденного солнца.  
– Думаю, ты сказала бы то же самое и обо мне. И вот, – Родриго улыбнулся, демонстрируя руки, – посмотри, где я сейчас.

– Ты хочешь сделать из него преемника, – пробормотала Ваноцца. – Они этого ни за что не позволят. Он хочет быть воином, Родриго. Он только об этом и говорит.

– И что мешает кардиналу быть воином? Как бы они пригодились нам на Святой Земле!

Итак, Чезаре отправился учиться каноническому праву. Отец осыпал его званиями, которые того совершенно не интересовали, а Ваноцца делала вид, что не замечает завистливых взглядов в сторону старшего брата, купающегося во власти и землях без удавки из красного шелка.

Четыре годя спустя, когда тело Хуана нашли плавающим в Тибре, Ваноцца обнаружила Чезаре в своей личной молельне со склоненной к алтарю головой.

– Не думаю, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь, – что можно простить человека за грех, в котором он не раскаивается.

– Тебе лучше знать. Но я не хочу слышать, что ты совершил.

Сын наконец взглянул на нее – черты Родриго в нем сгладились и соединились в лицо потрясающей красоты.  
– Мама, я сделал, что требовалось. Ты сама однажды сказала мне, что я был бы лучшим герцогом, чем Хуан

Господь Всемогущий, она действительно так говорила. Ваноцца инстинктивно перекрестилась:  
– Если ты вздумал обвинять меня…  
– Мама, нет. – Чезаре поднялся и взял ее за руки. – Тебя не за что винить. Ты самая замечательная мать, о которой мужчина только может мечтать. Вина, мама, лежит только на мне. Но я клянусь тебе, ты не пожалеешь.

В этот момент Ваноцца осознала, как мало она знала своего сына, как легко принимала его извращенное своенравие за причуды отца. Ничто на свете, даже слово Господне, не имело для Родриго большего значения, чем семья. Над Чезаре, судя по всему, подобные моральные принципы власти не имели. Но даже зная это, она не могла любить его меньше.

Она будет искупать эту слабость до конца своей жизни.

 

II. Лукреция

Десять Заповедей утверждали, что дети должны почитать своих родителей. Ни в одной из них не упоминались братья.

Но не знание украло ночной сон Лукреции и не знание заставляло мерить шагами комнату. Но, сжалься Господь над ее бессмертной душой, она все равно любила брата. Вопреки всему. Она не могла на него смотреть: один взгляд на это лицо, эту улыбку, похожую на зимний рассвет, и она снова теряла покой. 

Он убил Альфонсо. 

Она так четко представляла это, словно видела убийство своими глазами. Только Чезаре и мог отвлечь ее в тот ужасный момент, и она вернулась к мужу, чтобы найти его задушенным в той же постели, где она его оставила.

Она также знала, что Чезаре придет к ней, со смешинками в глазах, воплощение самой невинности. Он всегда мог читать ее мысли, словно она одна из его книг. Может, он даже пособолезнует ей со слезами на глазах, точно так же, как он оплакивал смерть Хуана перед отцом.

– Как погляжу, ты думаешь обо мне. – При звуках этого голоса Лукреция выпрямилась, пальцы сами сжались в кулак. – Ах, сестренка, он тебя не стоил.

– Не смей говорить о нем. Ты будешь гореть в аду за то, что сделал, и я лично помолюсь об этом.

– Нет, ты не станешь, милая Лукреция, – прошептал Чезаре, щекоча дыханием ее ухо, – и мы оба это знаем.

Лукреция содрогнулась, вырвалась из его объятий и вихрем налетела на него:  
– За что, Чезаре? Что он сделал? Что я сделала?

– Моя дорогая, ты ничего не сделала! Арагон в прошлом. Франция – вот на что мы должны обратить внимание.

– Для тебя только это имеет значение? – выплюнула Лукреция. – Так возвращайся к своему дорогому Луи, к этой горбатой жабе! Я не выношу его вида. И твоего тоже!

К ее удивлению, брат не ответил, только поклонился и, взмахнув полами черной парчи, развернулся и покинул ее. Лукреция осела на пол, утирая слезы.

Она никогда не простит его. Но она знала: это ничего не изменит.

 

III. Леонардо

Он не чуждался беспринципных людей. Его предыдущий покровитель, герцог Миланский, был одним из них, и Иль Валентино, без сомнения, многому научился из историй об Иль Моро, особенно тому, как не повторить его сокрушительных ошибок. 

Иль Моро пригласил французов в Италию, но Чезаре Борджиа, герцог Валентинуа, Иль Валентино, был тем, кто пленил их, встал рядом с сильными мира сего, как его отец когда-то сел на папский престол. Масштаб государственного переворота был столь монументален, что Леонардо не мог не восхищаться. Он, в конце концов, был прежде всего исследователем.

И теперь Иль Валентино сам потребовал явиться к нему, чтобы использовать умения художника для покорения Романьи. А Леонардо, за неимением официального статуса во Флоренции несмотря многочисленные восхваления талантов, был готов по меньшей мере рассмотреть предложение.

Без сомнения, герцог обращался с ним хорошо, и более того, в отличие от прочих патронов, он предоставил Леонардо самому себе, веря в способности гения. Однако в итоге Леонардо начал прислушиваться к сплетням, и они заставили его задуматься о мудрости такого назначения.

Первый удар пришелся по Чезене за три дня до рождества. Леонардо выглянул из окна своей мастерской и обнаружил, что смотрит на труп мужчины, буквально разрубленный напополам. Возле него лежали деревянная колода и окровавленный нож.

Ему сразу же пришло в голову: совершить такое ножом невозможно – развернувшаяся сцена скорее была похожа на казнь, чем на убийство. Сам он не отважился выйти наружу, но из доносящихся разговоров зевак вычленил имя убитого – Рамиро де Лорка, генерал-лейтенант Иль Валентино. Еще, наблюдая, как толпа плюет на расчлененное тело, смеется и одобрительно гудит, Леонардо понял, что эта смерть не будет оплакиваться.

У него не было причин горевать о де Лорке: он едва знал человека, а жестокость его была общеизвестна. Но то, что лейтенант, который лишь следовал приказам и исполнял волю командира, встретил такой конец, не сулило ничего хорошего. Леонардо начал потихоньку собирать свои инструменты и втайне отсылать их во Флоренцию, надеясь, что покровитель этого не заметит.

В конечном счете, ему не было нужды бояться. Слишком много дел занимало ум Валентино, его враги сжимали круг, влекомые сладкими обещаниями прощения и союза с Папой и Францией, отпущения грехов, если только они покаются.

Они сознались, да, и за это приняли смерть. В доме в Сенигаллии они беззвучно кричали, гаррота крепко обнимала шеи, пока дыхание не прервалось полностью.

Не убийства как таковые беспокоили Леонардо – их он повидал достаточно на своем веку, – но манера исполнения. Чезаре Борджиа не забывал неуважения – это знал любой, кто с ним сталкивался, но Леонардо был не из тех, кто идет на лишний риск.

Тихим крещенским утром он выскользнул из своих комнат и отправился по дороге на Флоренцию, к пустой стене, дожидающейся его кисти. Быть может, этот странный укол совести был знаком, что в это опасное время ему стоит обратиться к искусству более мирного рода.

 

IV. Родриго

Смерть приходит к каждому в назначенное время. Папа Александр VI, когда-то давно звавшийся Родриго Борджиа, знал это не хуже остальных, так как сам не раз ускорял встречу некоторых людей со костлявой. Но теперь, когда пришел его черед, он молил высокую, тонкую как лезвие, скалящуюся фигуру подождать, всего-то дать ему шанс последний раз увидеться с сыном.

Родриго не питал иллюзий относительно Чезаре. Когда-то он был в их власти, он помнил, и иной человек сожалел бы о своих заблуждениях. Но не Родриго. Его потакания сотворили величайшего человека Италии. Сколько отцов может таким похвастать?

Другой образ появился возле скелета: молодой человек с чертами прекрасной Ваноццы, вода капала с его одеяний. Родриго закрыл глаза. 

«Putruerunt et corrupti sunt livores mei a facie insipientiae meae.» [i] 

Отец оказался соучастником убийства собственного ребенка – этот грех ему никогда не искупить. Но разве у него был выбор? Обвинив Чезаре, он лишился бы и второго сына – сына, которому никогда не мог отказать.

«Sacrificium Deo spiritus contribulatus; cor contritum et humiliatum.» [ii]

Да простит Господь за его слабость, слабость родителя перед родной кровью, за самозабвенную любовь к собственному отражению в сыновних глазах. Красивый мальчик, скрывающий такое сердце. И теперь он лишится отца, который защитил бы его.

Miserere mei. Miserere nobis. Deus, non despicies.[iii]

 

V. Никколо

Подобно единорогу или химере, поистине великий человек может родиться раз за многие поколения, если вообще рождается. Александр Македонский, чья империя растянулась так необозримо далеко на Восток, что он сам, возможно, не знал ее границ. Цезарь, переписавший историю величайшей империи из тех, что видывал мир, перестроил ее на свой лад.

Был ли кто-то еще? Август, возможно, хотя Никколо не был в этом убежден. «Пакс Романа», «Августов мир» был немалым подвигом, это подтвердит любой, кто наблюдает за миром в его нынешнем состоянии. Но ему недоставало величия и того захватывающего дух безумия, когда человек обращает взгляд к богам в небесах и смеет бросить вызов самому Олимпу.

И вот перед ним имя, которое он так часто видел нацарапанным на всевозможных письмах и донесениях. Источник ужаса, ярости и изумления, это имя бросало вызов истории и памяти, его обладатель пересекал Рубикон так много раз, что Никколо казалось, он перестал это замечать. Неожиданно юный, до боли красивый и крайне коварный. Чезаре.

Он не испытывал угрызений совести, этот выскочка, сын наместника Бога, само рождение которого оскорбляло все, что считалось добронравным и достойным. И он победил. Снова и снова, нагло пересекая Италию и неся проклятие любому, кто осмелится бросить вызов. Пусть Никколо и горевал о прекрасной Катерине, великолепной Катерине, покоренной в конце концов под Форли, он не мог поскупиться на восхищение победителем, которого та, по слухам, брала в свою постель.

Стремительная, тщательно исполненная казнь в Сенигаллии – замечательный обман, изумительная хитрость, – и свирепый гений ее изобретателя столь глубоко отпечатались в сознании Никколо, что в равной степени сокрушительное падение Иль Валентино застало его врасплох. Он видел тела Орсини своими глазами, их остекленевшие взгляды навек застыли с выражением ужаса от собственной глупости. Как мог подобный человек проиграть, кроме как не пасть жертвой каприза той, что держит власть над всеми нами? Сеньора Фортуна. Никто не в силах приручить ее.

Даже это, даже позорная слава его смерти не могла воспрепятствовать преклонению Макиавелли. Неописуемое слияние черт: отвага и непокорность, обаяние и искренность, смертоносная упорность – что-то неизмеримое, чему даже он, Никколо Макиавелли, не мог дать названия, кроме как «достоинство».

И Чезаре Борджиа был самим его воплощением.

Quem di diligunt, adolescens moritur.[iv]


End file.
